


Photographs

by louisethatcher5



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisethatcher5/pseuds/louisethatcher5
Summary: A short story about a flashback of a date Zane and Kai had went on but didn't go exactly to plan.
Relationships: Kai/Zane (Ninjago)
Kudos: 12





	Photographs

Hidden by the clouds, the old Monastery of Spinjitzu stood tall on top of the mountain. It was hard to reach since there were so many steps to climb, which was why most people give up on the first hundred or so. But of course the ninja didn't have to worry about the endless stairs. They could summon dragons and fly ships, who needed to walk, right?

The Monastery had only recently been reconstructed after the fire that burnt the ancient and historical building down during the fight with the serpentine. They'd lost their home but managed to come across Captain Soto's old ship, The Destiny's Bounty. And yet no matter how many times it had been destroyed, it still managed to be salvaged. That ship had been through a lot of wars.

It was calm inside the Monastery. The ninja team were currently out on an important mission on the other side of Ninjago, meaning the building was left unsupervised again. Luckily, they had managed to put in top-quality security meaning anyone trying to burn it down would be obliterated into tiny pieces. It wouldn't be the prettiest of sights but at least it would stop people from attacking.

Each ninja had their own bedroom. Well, most of them anyway. Cole, Pixal, Wu and Lloyd all had their own. Jay and Nya shared since they were together and also Kai and Zane shared. Not many people knew since it was only kept to the team and close friends and family but the masters of fire and ice had been dating ever since the fight with the Sons of Garmadon. They'd kept it on the down low at first since they didn't really know how people would react to them being together.

After all, they were two completely different people, or rather beings. Kai was human. Zane was a nindroid. And they were both boys so the homophobes were bound to come for them. Not that they cared what people thought of them, they just didn't want to put a bad image on their team. They had finally come clean to the team after fighting the Oni and eventually their family and friends. They just hoped no one from the media would find out; they'd been lucky so far.

Inside their bedroom, it was pretty empty. The team didn't spend a lot of time in the Monastery any more so most of their belongings were on the Destiny's Bounty for any emergency missions - which occurred often.

On the table were a small pile of polaroid photographs. Most were pictures of nature that Zane had taken but some were also selfies taken by Kai of the two together. They were hoping to make the room feel more homely but putting the pictures up on a cork board by the mirror but had been rushed away by a mission, obviously.

The picture on the very top of the pile was of Kai kissing Zane's cheek with the master of ice blushing. They were sat on top of a rather old looking car in the middle of nowhere. It had been such a stressful day for them but they'd really enjoyed it in the end.

Flashback...

It had all started when Master Wu had given the team orders to spend the day like normal teenagers. That meant readings comics, playing video games, going to school or driving themselves around in a normal vehicle.

Lloyd and Cole had decided to go shopping in the city. They had quite a bit of money left over from their birthdays and hand't managed to spend it yet so it was the perfect idea for them. Jay and Nya stayed in playing video games, as usual. And Kai and Zane... they were rather confused.

They hadn't done much together before nor had they ever acted like normal teens. Zane suggested going on a small road trip and hired a car, which Kai assumed would be pretty fancy, just like the one the master of fire had during the battle with Chen and the anacondrai cultists. But that was long ago now.

When Kai had headed down the steps of the mountain, he met Zane at the bottom but only to find the most ugly and old looking car he'd ever laid his eyes on. Of course, Kai had complained but Zane only responded that he'd rented the car for the day and he had 'little money' which most teenagers would've also said. Kai agreed to go along with it but hated the idea of being in that old car. Because, after all, the master of fire only liked the top-notch stuff.

A few hours into their road trip, Kai had turned on the radio, which cut out every few seconds and Zane was fully focused on the road. The car wasn't going very fast. It was probably going at about 30 miles an hour down the country lanes, which were completely empty.

"Is this as fast as it goes?" Kai complained for about the sixteenth time within the space of ten minutes.

"I've already told you, Kai, I can't make it go any faster," Zane responded, "It's an old car, it's not supposed to have the engine of a sports car."

Kai groaned and glanced out the window at the endless number of fields and farm animals.

"This is the most boring day of my life," He muttered.

"I think this is rather exciting," Zane smiled.

"Exciting?" Kai questioned, "I'm pretty sure a cow can walk faster than this."

"Stop complaining, Kai," Zane responded, "I think it's good for us to get out of the Monastery every now and then."

"I was all up for a road trip until I saw this thing," Kai replied angrily.

"Why are you getting upset with me? This is what normal teenagers would have," Zane told him.

"I've seen people younger than us with Lamborghinis, Zane," Kai stated, "I don't know how but apparently it's possible."

Zane sighed, "Just please try and enjoy this for me."

"I know you're all excited about this, icicle, but I'm really just not feeling it. Can we just go back, please?" Kai begged.

"And do what though?" Zane wondered.

"I don't know. I'm sure we can join Jay and Nya with... whatever they're doing," Kai replied.

Zane sighed, "I don't know Kai..."

"Just pull over," Kai told him, "Please."

After a moment, Zane pulled over at the side of the road and slumped down in his seat as Kai swivelled to the side a little.

"There are better things that we can do rather than just driving around in a tatty old car for hours on end," Kai told him, "I'm pretty sure any normal teenager would sit there on their phone or watching Netflix all day, not driving around. Come on, Zane, just be realistic here."

"But I am being realistic. Normal teenagers can do anything. They're in the middle of being adults and children. Driving around is the perfect thing to do when you're our age," Zane responded, "It's normal."

"But we aren't just normal teenagers are we? We can't pretend to be when we're nowhere near being like the rest of them. We don't go to school. We don't spend all our time watching Netflix or going out with friends. We have to train and fight for justice. There's no way that we'll ever be normal, even if we try," Kai argued, "There's no point trying. So let's just go home and get back to training or something."

Zane sighed, "Can we please just finish this trip first?"

"We've been driving for hours, Zane. I'm sure Master Wu will be okay with that. Now drive us home," Kai told him, sitting back in the seat properly.

Zane sat there awkwardly for a moment. He loved Kai, he really did, but we he acted like this, he'd rather be anywhere else in the world. Sometimes he questioned why Kai was even with him. He was a robot - a nindroid - not a human being. There were so many other suitable options.

"Zane," Kai stated sternly.

But he also knew that there was no giving in to the master of fire, at least not right now. He sighed and tried to turn the key to start up the engine again but was only met with weird sounds and the complete opposite of what he wanted.

"That's strange..." Zane murmured, trying again.

"What?" Kai frowned.

"The engine won't start," Zane replied.

"What'd you mean?" Kai questioned, leaning over and turning the key too.

No matter how many times they tried, the engine would only let out a weird noise and then completely stop. Zane got out of the car and lifted the bonnet, revealing there to be nothing wrong. The engine was just refusing to start up. Kai got out too and headed over to him, hoping for some good news.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked.

"I don't know," Zane responded, "I'm not a professional so I have no idea. It should be working just fine."

Kai groaned, "Great. So now we're stuck here."

"I'll contact someone to help us," Zane replied and sent an SOS message to a nearby garage through his system.

"And how will they find us? We're in the middle of nowhere," Kai questioned.

"IP address," Zane replied, "It shouldn't be that hard. But we might have to wait a little while."

"This was such a stupid idea," Kai complained and headed round to the trunk of the car. He sat on top of it, staring out at the endless amount of fields behind them. Zane sighed and closed the bonnet.

"I'm sorry," He told his boyfriend, "I shouldn't have suggested this."

"It's not your fault, Zane, don't worry about it," Kai replied quietly.

Zane sat down next to Kai in silence. Today had turned out to be a nightmare. All they'd done was argue and Kai was being difficult to reason with - harder than usual. Zane didn't want to say anything more. He didn't want to risk saying the wrong thing and upsetting Kai again.

Kai glanced at Zane briefly, noticing the rather upset look on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Zane nodded a little, "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to let you down..."

Kai took hold of Zane's hand gently, "You haven't let me down, Zane. I should be the one apologising. I've been a jerk today and you don't deserve it. You're only trying your best and I appreciate that."

Zane gave him a smile, "I love you, Kai."

Kai hugged him tightly, "I love you more, my little icicle."

Kai let go and took out his phone, turned on the camera and reached over Zane so that they were both in the frame.

"Come on," Kai chuckled.

Zane glanced at the camera with a smile as Kai leaned in and kissed his cheek. Zane blushed a little and Kai moved away, checking the picture in his photos.

"That is going to look fantastic on our wall," Kai joked.

Zane opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud honking from behind. They both turned to see a large van pulling over.

"Looks like we don't have to wait long after all," Kai smiled.

End of flashback.

They may not have had a great start but everything was better in the end. In a relationship, you have to be able to admit your faults and admit when you are wrong. You have to be there for each other and love each other and Kai and Zane were perfect for that. They cared about one another so much.

Some memories weren't the best. Some weren't perfect. But it's the ending that matters and how you resolve your problems. And Kai was right. Those photos were going to look fantastic on their wall.


End file.
